Love is found in unlucky circumstances
by Genehh
Summary: When Harry gets into a car accident with the rest of McFly, his cousin Rebecca gets brought in as primary contact. As she offers 3 lads a place to stay, will a love story kindle between her and one of the guys? R&R, rating may change in later chapters.
1. Lies

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is a new story that I'll be taking on. I hope that I won't get bored of it, seeing as it's something that I don't usually do. You all know I'm more of a one-shot person. But anyways, I hope you all like this, and reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer (I'm putting one for the whole story. It wont be there on the other chapters) : I don't own any of  
the McFly members, cause if I did, I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I? I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 1  
Lies**

I chugged the remainder of my pint, lazily placing the exact amount of change necessary to cover my bill for the night before turning and drunkenly leaving the pub. I've learned a lot tonight. My boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, had been cheating on me for months now. We'd had a steady relationship that lasted about 4 years before chucking it down the tube.

What's far worse than the fact that he cheated was the fact that he tried to cover it up by telling me that she was only a good friend, thus lying to me. I hate liars. We might have been together for that long, but I feel as if I never knew him. It's as if I only ever saw his pretty face, letting his gorgeous blue eyes dazzle me.

I never was one to be controlled, and his ways are now apparent to me, showing me how distressed I actually was throughout that whole relationship. The realization hit me in the face like a ton of bricks. My life had been monopolized for years now. I felt as if I was a character in the Sims collections, letting someone decide of my actions for me.

I briskly walked down the street, towards my flat. I involuntarily shivered, despite my drunken state. I tightened the coat's collar around my neck, trying to keep the most warmth close to my body. Drunken bodies from people I didn't know lied next to the establishments. I kept walking all the same, not frazzled by the sleeping corpses on the ground close to my feet.

To my right, on the street, there was an accident. A small car was totally ruined while a big van stood next to it, the front lying on the street's pavement. I decided not to linger, as the ambulance was there and was about to leave with the man on the gurney and his three companions. I turned and kept walking towards my little place called home.

I arrived at my flat in a matter of minutes, unlocking the door and opening it before stepping in and quickly closing it and locking the door. I let myself fall against the door and slid to the floor, my feet still adorned by the lovely black stilettos that my friend lent me for the night. I let a lone tear slide down my cheek before wiping it away and sighing.

I tore off the stilettos and threw them before the steps. I gripped the closest solid objects to heave myself up from the floor. I shrugged out of my faux-leather coat, which I hung on the hanger by the entrance. I took to the wall for support as I made my way through the flat.

I made it to my bedroom slowly and stopped at the threshold, folding my arms across my chest. I looked at the bed, his side perfectly made and mine totally disheveled. I sighed again and went towards one of the dressers. I fished through the top drawer, retrieving an old grey shirt and some black football shorts.

I set the clothes onto the bed and started undressing myself. I started by taking off my black and red checkered button down top and placed it on the bed. Then, I took off my white camisole that I wore underneath, placing it in a lump atop the button down on the bed. I put on the old shirt and took off my bra, throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes.

I reached down to my tight skinny dark blue jeans and unfastened the button and bringing down the zipper. I shimmied out of the pair of jeans and put on the shorts. I took the clothes off the bed and floor and threw them into the dirty wash pile. I settled myself into the bed, under the fluffy down comforter and I fell into a blissful sleep.

I was awoken a couple of hours later by the phone ringing. It was surely early, the sun wasn't out yet. I turned to look at the clock, which read 3:00AM. Who would be calling at this ungodly hour, I had asked myself. I picked up the phone and grudgingly answered with a meek 'hello'.

"Miss Jefferson? This is the local hospital. We're sorry to bother you, but a young man called Harry Judd was brought into the hospital a couple of minutes ago. As you are his primary contact on paper, we are obliged to call you and inform you of the mishap. Is it possible for you to come to the hospital in the next 30 minutes, please?"

Harry Judd is my 23 year old cousin. We were practically raised together, both being at gram's for most of our childhoods. It spiked my interest that he was in hospital. I started to freak out a bit from then on. What had happened for him to be at the hospital? I quickly came back to reality and told the lady that I would be there in no less than 15 minutes. I shut the phone and shuffled out of bed.

I ran a hand through my very short, dark brown hair and put on some thongs before grabbing my purse and keys and making my way out of the flat. I put on a pair of sunglasses, even though it was dark out. I shuffled to my car, unlocked the doors and got in, starting the car and reversing out of the driveway, speeding down the street.

The roads were unusually clear. Even at 3:10AM, the roads were usually pretty busy, being home for the sleepless residents of our beautiful community. I hadn't seen Harry in ages, since he really started out in McFly, his current music group. It has now been 5 years, and I wonder why I'm still his primary contact. All the same, I get to the hospital fairly quick and park the car into the almost empty car park.

I hastily get out of the car and start walking towards the entrance, handbag in tow. I locked the door with the automatic locker, took off my sunglasses and practically ran into the hospital. I made my way towards the nurse's desk, asking where I could find any information about my cousin. The lady told me that he was in surgery, but that I could sit in the waiting room, where the doctor would come and give me news once he had any. She also told me that I should contact Harry's parents, since they didn't have the number to reach them.

I sighed and walked outside and called my aunt and uncle, explaining to them that their son was in the hospital, and I had no idea why. They told me to stay put and that they'd arrive shortly and thanked me for calling them. I hung up and walked back into the building. The nurse halted me and directed me towards a special waiting room, so that I wouldn't be harassed by any fans or reporters that could be in the hospital. I thanked her and made my way, following her instructions.

Once inside the room, I was greeted by a sight I hadn't been expecting. Three young men were sitting there, all looking at me with huge eyes. We stared at each other, shocked, before I had the decency to speak.

"I'm sorry, the nurse told me to come in here, I must have followed the instructions wrong, I best go ask her again." I started to turn the knob before being stopped by someone grabbing my forearm.

"Wait! Are you here for Harry?" the man asked me. I simply nodded my head.

"Well, we're his band mates, so you're certainly in the right room. I'm Tom, by the way, and these goofs are Danny and Dougie" he said, pointing to each man as he said their name.

"It's nice to meet you, although I would have preferred meeting you all under different circumstances. I'm Rebecca, one of his cousins." I said.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Rebecca he's been telling us about all these years. He hasn't really shut up about you since we started the band. We were actually on our way to see you at your flat to see if you wanted to go out when we got into the accident."

"Wait, I saw the accident, I was walking past it while going back home! Were you in the small car or van?"

"We were in the car. Actually, we saw someone looking at the scene before turning back to the sidewalk and going their own way. I never would have thought it was you. You seemed so different on the street than what you look like now." Tom said.

The other two were unusually quiet. I took in all of their features. Tom was tall and blond, with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a black star wars shirt and loose dark blue jeans. Dougie sat on one of the couches with his feet brought up next to him. His blondish-brown hair cropped short and styled into casual disarray, he wore a white and green stripped polo shirt and dark green board shorts. I couldn't catch his eye color, since his head was tilted to the side and his eyes were closed. By the look of it, he had fallen asleep. I giggled at that and Tom turned to look at him, groaning at the sight and went to sit next to him, using up the whole couch.

Danny, on the other hand, was wide awake. The gaze that he emitted from piercing blue eyes smoldered me as he looked deeply into my brownish-orange eyes. His hair was brown, straightened and limp on his head. His angelic face showed signs of fatigue and stress. He wore a white shirt under a dark green army like vest and loose dark jeans. Tom brought me out of my reverie as he cleared his throat.

"You know, Rebecca, you should sit down. We might be in here for a while."

I made my way next to Danny, his eyes never leaving me as I sat next to him. I started to get uncomfortable, but my aunt and uncle came in the room, quickly making me jump to my feet and into their awaiting arms. I pulled them close to me and tightened my grip on them.

We released each other and I made my way back to the love seat. Tom and Danny stood to give my aunt and uncle hugs. Tom excused Dougie, saying that the hospital gave him some medication because he was in shock after bumping his head in the accident.

We all sat, catching up with each other. The doctor came in and spoke to all of us, saying that Harry was out of surgery and that he had made it through safely. He had a major blow to the head, a few broken ribs and bad whiplash. The surgery was to stop the bleeding on his brain, as a vein popped as an aftershock to the accident. We were told not to be scared that he wasn't up yet, because the medication he was given would make him sleep for a couple more days.

My aunt asked when she could see her son, and the doctor told her she could go in now and spend the night next to him. They had set up two extra beds in the room for his visitors, knowing that we wouldn't leave Harry alone. My aunt and uncle made their way towards the room and I stayed back with the other members of McFly. As realization dawned on me, I spoke my mind.

"You must all be exhausted. Why don't us all head back to my flat. You guys could freshen up and I have enough space for you guys to sleep a while, to get your forces back."

Tom and Danny looked at each other, then at the sleeping form of Dougie next to them. Then, they looked at me, and back at each other. Danny nodded once in Tom's direction, and Tom nodded back. Danny turned to me and spoke for the first time.

"Thank you, Rebecca. We'd like to take you up on that offer." His voice sounded broken, sleep deprived. I nodded once and told them to wake Dougie as I was to tell my aunt and uncle that we were heading out. I hugged my aunt and uncle, telling them that everything would be alright, kissed my cousin's cheek and went back to the waiting room.

Dougie was now sat on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They looked at me and I smiled. I motioned them to follow me. I slipped on the sunglasses and made my way out of the double doors, indicating to the boys to keep their heads low and their pace quick, as the paparazzi were hunting down any information about Harry.

We made it to the car and we all got in. Danny sat next to me in front, Tom and Dougie sat in the back. The trip home was silent as ever as we all were too deep in thought and concentration to say anything. We arrived at the flat very quickly and we stepped out of the car. I locked the door and went up the steps to the flat. We made our way in and I turned to the sofa.

I took off the pillows and uncovered the hidden bed. I told them that one or two could sleep there, and that there was a guest bedroom next to my room, which I showed them. I also showed them the linen closet, telling them to feel free to use anything from there and showed them the bathroom. We made our way back to the living room where the couch was.

I told them that the kitchen was through the door on their right and that they could use that, also. I told them to make themselves feel as if they're home and wished them a good sleep, as it was now around 6AM.

They mumbled their thank you's and sleep well's as I made my way to my room. I closed the door, threw my glasses, purse and thongs to a corner of the room and fell onto my bed, falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE. I won't upload anything else until I have around 10 reviews. I know it's demanding, but I hate to write if I know nobody's reading.**


	2. One for the radio

**A/N: I decided that I wanted to be nice. Thank you to the DarkElements10, who were the only ones to review. I greatly appreciate it, guys, and I'm reading the stories that you told me to read. I really love your work! So thank you again.**

**Chapter 2**

**One for the radio**

I came to my sense around 2PM, the smell of bacon; eggs and coffee were wafting through the flat. I tried to figure out who was in the kitchen. I hadn't brought anybody home from the pub the night before; that I was sure of. Then, it all came rushing back to me; the accident, the phone call, the hospital, bringing back to the flat 3 out of the 4 most famous men in England.

I scrambled out of my bed, throwing the bed covers everywhere and jumped to my feet. I ran to my joint bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair before slipping on random items of clothing that I pulled from the dresser. Wearing skinny jeans and a black tee, I made my way towards the kitchen.

To my amazement, I found two girls in the kitchen, along with Tom, Danny and Dougie. I cleared my throat, making my presence known. Tom set down the spatula he had been using to fry the eggs and turned to me, rubbing his hands together.

"Erm, Rebecca, I hope you don't mind, but my girlfriend, Giovanna, and Doug's girlfriend, Frankie, came out to join us. They rented us rooms at the local hotel so that we could stay with them and so that we weren't in your space. Your aunt called, also, saying that Harry still isn't responding, but if we want, we can go down to visit. Now, take out a cup and get yourself some coffee, woman, you seem to be asleep on your own two feet."

At that, he smirked and returned to the eggs that were on the stove. Danny cleared his throat and looked up at me.

"May I speak with you alone, Rebecca?" he asked me.

I nodded and went towards the living room. Danny fidgeted a tad. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and blew into his hands. He hung his head for a moment, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths and looked towards me again.

"Listen, uhm, I don't really know how to ask you this, but would it be alright if I stayed here instead of at the hotel? I mean, the guys want to be with their girlfriends and I'll feel as if I'm intruding on them. Also, I want to get to know you better, to see if you're as amazing as Harry says you are." He added, smirking a bit at the end.

I smiled a bit at the thought of having Danny staying here with me. The flat was big enough, no doubt about it, but he seemed to be a fun character. I slowly nodded to myself, before lifting my eyes to meet his. Some sort of glint was present before his face split into a wide grin, showing most of his brilliant white teeth. He laughed a bit out loud and walked closer to me, closing up the space between us by throwing his arms around my form and bringing me to his chest. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. I could feel the smile on his face.

"Thank you" he whispered in my ear, before pulling away and walking back into the kitchen, leaving me stunned in the living room.

I shook my head rapidly, clearing my head of any ideas that had momentarily popped in. I went back through the door leading to the kitchen. The conversation stopped the moment I stepped into the room and I began to feel awkward.

"Don't stop on my account" I told them, going to the cupboard to fetch a mug, filling it to the brim with coffee and stepping back out to the living room.

I set the coffee on the small table next to the couch and took out my notebook from the drawer next to it. 'Might as well get a bit of work done' I told myself. I turned to the next unoccupied page and started writing. You see, I was a young writer, trying to make it big and get a book published.

I heard the door to the kitchen open and close and feet being dragged towards the couch. I felt the cushions dip as someone sat in the seat next to me. I began writing a couple of sentences, soon reaching a nine or ten line paragraph. I kept feeling the person next to me stare into my head.

I huffed and snapped the notebook shut, before turning, annoyed, to the person next to me. I was about to say something rude, but got caught into the same smoldering gaze as last night; the same blue eyes, staring me down. I blinked once or twice, before shaking my head once again and looking at my hands, which were twisting themselves on my lap.

Danny repositioned himself, leaning forwards on his knees. He pressed his hands to his face before looking at me again.

"Do you mind if I go outside to smoke?" he asked me. Why would it bother me if he smoked or not?

"Sure," I told him.

He smiled gratefully at me and got up, making his way towards the front door. He unlocked it and went outside, closing it behind him. I gave him a couple of minutes before going to stare at him through the window.

He was sat on the top step with his hood up over his head. He nonchalantly brought the stick up to his lips, taking a deep drag, before exhaling the smoke that had entered his lungs. He seemed to be deep in thought, and that made me wonder what he was thinking about. Sighing, I turned to go sit on the couch again. Danny entered the house moments later. He took off his shoes and came back to sit next to me.

"Fletch's going to have a field day. All of the reporters must know about the accident already, trying to get information; the prying gits. What do you say if we tell the guys that we're leaving and head towards the hospital to see Harry? I need to see him. It's killing me not knowing that he's alright," he stated.

I nodded and told him to tell the guys and that I was going to get my purse and sunglasses. When I stepped back into the living room, Tom, Doug and their respective girlfriends stood there with Danny. Dougie looked at me and then spoke for the first time since I'd met him.

"Rebecca is it okay if me, Tom and the girls hang out here a bit more. We're still pretty tired from yesterday's events, and I'm not really ready to head back into the hospital. We can lock the whole place up and bring you guys some food later on, if that could help."

"Of course Dougie. Let me get you the spare key to this place and me and Danny will be on our way out." I went to the kitchen and rummaged through one of the drawers, taking a small golden key out of it. I held it up to Dougie and he took it from my hand, smiling a bit.

"Thanks" he mumbled. I took hold of Danny's arm and dragged him out of the flat, yelling back bye to the guys as we made our way towards the car. I noticed a blue mini-cooper parked in front of the flat. 'Must be Giovanna's or Frankie's car' I thought to myself.

I unlocked the doors with the remote and sat myself into the driver's seat, Danny taking his place in the passengers' side. I started the car and backed out slowly. Once onto the street, I sped towards the motorway's turnoff.

We made it to the hospital in barely 10 minutes. I parked into one of the open spaces near the door and took a deep breath. The paparazzi were everywhere. Once they spotted Danny exiting the car, they started snapping away on their camera's and asking questions. I rushed to keep up to Danny, brushing past loads of reporters. I hardly noticed the way he had grabbed my hand in his while in the swarm of people.

He rushed us into the hospital, heading towards the special waiting room. My aunt and uncle were seated inside, and I was wondering what was happening. Before my worries could escape my lips, my aunt spoke.

"They're just doing more tests, love. Please, sit. Danny, I'm so glad to see you here, too." She got up and hugged us both. "Where are Tom and Dougie, surely they weren't still sleeping?"

"No, Emma, Giovanna and Frankie arrived at Rebecca's flat this morning, so the guys asked if they could stay there for a bit. I don't know where Izzy is, though." Izzy, there you have it. His girlfriend, I suppose. I feel crushed. This boy is freaking HOT, and will be staying in my flat for god knows how much longer, but of course, he had to have a girlfriend.

I sulked in my corner for a while, plucking at my shirts hem, before the door was slammed open. An older man was in the doorway, being profusely chased by cameras. He closed the door in their faces and locked it, before turning to us all.

"Danny, it's good to see you here. Not rattled, I guess?" he asked, whilst nodding. Danny just looked at him and lazily nodding his head once, going back to picking his finger nails.

"Mr. and Mrs. Judd," he nodded to both. Then, he turned on me.

"And who are you? Couldn't keep it in your pants for a few days, Danny?" he said, sounding a bit rude. Danny snapped his head up immediately. There was fire in his eyes. He stood, his stance seemed menacing, and he walked up to the man and barely contained his anger. He showed the man up against the wall and held him there.

"You listen here, Fletch. Just because you're incapable of keeping it in your pants for more than 24 hours doesn't mean that we all aren't. You should show some respect to the people you work with, and especially with the people you don't know. You got that?" he said. Fletch nodded his head.

"Good. Now, do your effin' press release and get the hell out of here. You might be our manager, but I'm deadly mad at you right now." He said, giving him a pointed glare. His gaze slid to me. I sat there, in the corner, looking alarmed. My eyes were as wide as saucers and my hands stood still at the bottom of my shirt.

"And just to clear it up, she's Rebecca, Harry's Becky. Good thing he weren't here to hear you say something like that about her, 'cause you know it would have turned ugly, and he wouldn't be the one in that hospital bed right now. Rebecca, come with me." He told Fletch, and at the final phrase, he held his hand out towards me.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed his hand. He tugged on it and started to walk out of the room. I followed him, but not before giving my family a sympathetic glance. He brought us to the elevators and pressed the button to go down. The lift arrived and we stepped in. He pressed for us to go to the lowest floor.

We stood in the lift, completely awkward. Danny hadn't let go of my hand yet, and I kept feeling these tingles shoot through my arm. The door opened again and he grasped my hand, leading me into the cafeteria. He went in line and bought two coffees, one for himself and one for me.

He then brought us to a very secluded table at the far corner of the room. He sat on one side of the table as I sat on the other, facing each other. He played with the cup a bit, and I took a sip of the dark liquid. It burned its way down my throat, making me take a deep breath.

Danny lifted his gaze at that, looking at my straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, Rebecca. It's just that Fletch gets on my nerves ever since I broke up with Olivia and I'm sick of it. He's always putting it in my face that the guys have long-term relationships and all. So I snapped." He explained himself, hanging his head in shame. I stuck my hand out and put it atop his, which was limply lying on the table.

"It's okay, I understand. My mother always did that to me. 'Look at your brothers and sisters; they all have loving relationships with great people. Now, why can't you do that, too?' I hated it when she compared me to them, that's why I'm closer to my aunt and uncle, now." I stated.

He lifted his head and gave me a small smile, squeezing my hand. I got hypnotized by his gaze, his beautiful eyes staring in mine. I took my time to study his face. He had freckles, something that I found cute on a man, and he had laugh lines. His face looked unnatural without a smile on it.

I was about to say something when his phone rang, bringing us both back into reality. He let go of my hand and shuffled to retrieve it from his pocket. He glanced at the name and answered.

"Hey mate, what's up? Uh huh, yeah, yeah, of course, well, I'm in the cafeteria with Rebecca, needed to get out of there, really. Uh huh, okay, see you in five, mate." He hung up the phone and stored it back into his pocket.

"Sorry bout that. Doug and Tom arrived with the girls. They said they entered the room to a fuming Fletch, mumbling something about me and a certain Becky storming off without saying where they were off to. They're coming here to join us in a couple of minutes. By they, I mean Tom, Doug, and the girls." He said, smirking a bit.

I snorted a tad, and Danny chuckled. He looked up and waved his hands over his head, in an exaggerated way. He smiled and stopped as the guys and their girlfriends approached. They sat with us and everyone started talking. A cell phone started to ring and everyone brought their hand down to check theirs. Tom unhooked his and answered.

"What's us, Fletch. Uh huh, are you sure? Alright, we'll head back. See you in a couple of minutes." He shut the phone. "Well, guys, we have to head back, Fletch wants us to do a small press release about Haz's condition. Oh, by the way, Rebecca, he wants you to participate also." He pushed his chair back and started to walk, followed by Giovanna, Dougie and Frankie. I heard Danny's chair scraping the floor and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on" he told me, and guided me towards the others.


	3. Everybody knows

**A/N1: Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I think that, if you 3 want, send me in some info about you, and I'll incorporate you in the story somehow. So yeah, just a description of what you look like and what you usually wear. Thank you =)**

**Chapter 3**

**Everybody knows**

We sat in the waiting room for further explanations from Fletch. He had told us to sit and stay there so that he could go and get information a half hour ago. I was bored out of my mind. Everybody was mingling together, and I sat next to Danny, not saying a word.

About 5 minutes ago, a beautiful girl entered the room, with tears in her eyes. She had medium length dirty blond hair and pretty blue eyes. She wore a black shirt under a brown cardigan with low-rise jeans and black flats. She held her purse in one hand and her keys and tissues in the other.

"Izzy," Danny had whispered to me. "She's Harry's girlfriend. She got the call last night, but was out of town. She had to cut business short to be here right now."

She made her way across the room, hugging everyone until she arrived at me. She looked at me with confused eyes, but they lit up after a couple of seconds.

"You must be Rebecca, Becky as Harry likes to call you. I recognize you from the photographs he has around the house. How are you?" she asked me, pulling me into a hug. I held her tightly, before releasing her and speaking to her.

"I should be the one asking you," I had told her. She laughed a bit and went to sit next to the others.

Fletch came in the room at top speed. He looked a little breathless and bent over a bit on his knees.

"Alright, you guys go out there, and say the most that you can about what's going on, but without going into too many details. I will be standing behind you, and if I hear something that wasn't supposed to be said, you will hear me talking later, got that? Good, now, OUT." He screamed the last word, pointing towards the door.

Everyone made action to move, except for myself. I stayed, sitting still, just letting everything sink in. I hadn't the foggiest idea about how Harry's condition was at the moment. I couldn't comment on anything about the accident, and I felt as though I had no use being out there. Fletch looked at me and growled.

"You better step out there with them, young lady. I'm not through with any of you yet."

I scrambled to my feet and made my way outside. The boys were waiting on me to start the press release.

"We're here to make a statement about our band mate, Harry. His cousin Rebecca has joined us in the wait. Last night, the guys and I were making our way to meet Rebecca at her flat around 2AM. Harry wanted to surprise her, taking her out to one of our mates' new clubs. While making our way over to her house, we got into an accident. We all got out of it with minor injuries, except for Harry. He has suffered from a vein popping atop of his brain, resulting in bleeding on the brain. The medics have been able to stop the bleeding, but Harry has yet to awake. We were told that he would be out for a couple of days. We are all waiting impatiently for him to wake up, because we want to know that he's okay." Tom spoke for the guys. He took a step back and I was shoved in front of the group of reporters, I turned to see who pushed me, and Fletch smiled and waved at me. I turned back to the reporters and started to speak.

"My cousin Harry, as you all know now, was in an accident last night. He has yet opened his eyes, but I'm waiting upon that to relax and take a breather. The guys are all on an energy low at the moment, and I can see that with my own eyes. We're all in this together; Harry needs our love and support. I ask every single good Christian and McFly fans out there to pray for my cousin, for a good recovery, because he's going to need it.

"It was told, on the police report, that the man that hit them was a drunken driver. I hope that this matter will not be taken lightly, because my family will be pressing charges against him. Risking someone's life because you're too selfless to get a cab when you drink is not proof of maturity. Now, if you'll please excuse us, we need to be making our way back to my cousin's bedside." I walked backwards a bit before turning and grabbing Danny's arm, bringing us both back towards the waiting room.

I sat down in one of the leather couches I heard a little song starting to play.

_it's like a tea party with the biggest names,__  
__but you showed up all the same__  
__this is a tea party for those who never die__  
__a ticket for this you wouldn't wanna buy__it's something new, it's something great__  
__at six o'clock we close the gates__  
__and those who enter won't ever come out__  
__so no chance of ever breaking out_

I grabbed my cell phone and saw the word "MUM" flashing across the screen. I quickly pressed the call button and answered.

"Hey, mum."

"_Hey, baby, how's your cousin doing?"_

"I don't know, mum, we haven't had any information on him yet. Aunt Emma is here, she's in Harry's room. You should come down too. I think she needs here sister here to comfort her."

"_I'm already half way there, sweety. I just wanted to get the information from you before I arrived."_

"Alright, just tell the desk that you're here for Harry, and they'll direct you to the special room. His band mates, their girlfriends and his girlfriend are here also."

"_Okay, baby. I'll see you soon, I love you."_

"I love you too, mum. I'll see you soon."

I shut the phone and store it back into my purse. I looked up to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Well, you have a _'Before the Storm Breaks' _ringtone. Where did you get it from, I've been looking for them everywhere. Plus, their album isn't even out yet!" Dougie said.

"Oh, you know '_Before the Storm Breaks' _!? Well then, have you ever seen pictures of them, or seen them in a live gig?" I asked

"I've seen pictures, but never went to a live gig. Our management is trying to get a hold of them, but they can't seem to reach the band's manager."

"That's because they are free agents." I told him, smirking a bit.

"How do you know that?" Doug asked. It was time to play with him, to see if he really did see pictures of the band.

"Well, surely, if you looked at the pictures, you'd be able to tell me who's who in the band." I said.

"Yeah. There's Rayn 'Before' Storm – he's the lead guitar. There's Crow 'The' Bar – he's the drummer. There's Jedi 'Storm' Light saber – she's the singer and the only girl in the band and there's Captain 'Breaks' America – he's bassist/rhythm guitar." He told me, looking at me dead in the eye. I smiled at that.

"Okay, do you know their real names?" I asked him. It's time to break it to him.

"Yes, I do. Rayn is Simon, Crow is Seb, Captain is Patrick and Jedi is Rebecca." He said, smiling. Then, realization flickered in his eyes and his mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE JEDI FROM BEFORE THE STORM BREAKS, AREN'T YOU!!!!" oh, how did he know?

"Yep. Me mates are back at their flats, working on our newest songs, whilst I'm here for my cousin. They might drop in later to give me the tracks and stuff, but they wont really be here, they hate hospitals."

The boys looked at me, wide-eyes and jaw hanging. I laughed a bit and took out my phone.

"I'll just call Rayn." I stepped out and closed the door. I could hear Dougie saying in a faint voice 'dude, I just met the singer of one of my new favorite bands, and I stayed at her flat the night before! I'm seriously gonna mess my pants!'

I called Simon up, telling him to come to the hospital with the other guys, so that Doug could meet the rest of the band. I wanted to hear him squeal as a little school girl. He totally agreed and told me he'd bring his camera, he wanted a picture with the boys of McFly to hang on our studio wall. I hung up with him and went back into the room.

"The guys are coming over. They want to meet you. We're working on covering your song 'Down goes another one'. I'll record our finished version and send it to Harry for you guys to hear it."

I sat back down next to Danny and waited for the next piece of news to come.

**A/N2: Before the Storm Breaks is my own band. The small piece you read is from our newest song called "Tea Party (You're in Wonderland)" in honour of Alice in Wonderland. We're not by any means popular, we've done shows here and there. Of course, I'm not called Rebecca, my name is Gen, so I hanged it for the story. Also, we all have "stage names" which are as mentioned above. Happy Canada day to my fellow Canadians.**


	4. Do ya

**A/N:  
****-VickFletch ; sì, Hablo un poco de Español. hehe, not very much anymore, though.  
-DarkElements ; I tried staying true to the attitudes in your other stories. Although, I think I've turned Riley and Rhuben a bit into giggling fools at the end of this one. More like girlies instead of tomboys =/**

**Hope you enjoy and review, Please.**

**Chapter 4**

**Do Ya?**

_BANG!_ The door swung open with such force that we all jumped. 6 people entered the room, 5 in deep hysterics, crying their eyes out. The boys jumped to their feet and started hugging the newly arrived. There were 2 girls and 4 boys.

The two girls looked exactly the same, blue eyes, long black hair, young looking face and lean bodies. The only way of distinguishing them from one another was the streak of colored hair that they had. One was red and the other one was purple.

Two of the boys looked exactly the same also. They both had blue eyes, overgrown black hair and medium height. The smallest one had blue eyes also, and overgrown black hair that fell into his eyes. The last person stood tall. He looked to be around the age of 20. He had blue eyes and short black hair.

"How is he?" the smallest one asked.

"Well, Sydney, we haven't had lots of information. The only thing we know is that he's been out of surgery since this morning. We're all waiting for more." Tom said, crouching to be at the same height.

"_Who's she"_ one of the girls whispered, subtly pointing towards me.

"This is Rebecca. She's Harry's cousin." Danny said, whilst making his way towards me and draping his arm around my shoulders.

"OH! Is she Becky?" one of the twin boys asked. Why did everyone know me as Becky?

"Yeah, she is" Danny replied.

"Well, Harry would never shut up about you when we were on tour. He always pointed to things and said 'Look at that! I haven't been here in ages! Becky and I used to love coming here!' We were starting to wonder if Becky was his imaginary friend at one point." The other twin said.

"Well, isn't that nice?" I asked. Tom looked around and realized that I didn't know the new kids.

"Oh, Rebecca, I'm sorry. These here are the Dark Elements and their brother Julius. We used to tour with them when we were in Australia. The girl with the red lock is Riley, and the one with the purple one is Rhuben. Those two dudes are Noah and Patrick and this small kid is Sydney. I used to go to school with Julius." Tom said, pointing to each as he told me who was who.

I sat there, momentarily stunned from all the information, and broke into a small smile while waving a bit.

"It's nice to meet you all. Of course, I would have preferred greeting you under different circumstances, but I guess this will have to do," I said. Sydney came up to me and gave me a hug around my middle. Bless his small height. I rubbed his back a bit and he let go, but took a hold of my hand.

Everyone sat around and waited. Sydney sat on my lap, facing Danny and they talked about music and how far along the Dark Elements were in Australia. I listened intently. I couldn't believe how soft Danny's voice was. I mean, I knew who McFly was. I had all the albums, and saw most of their interviews, but I had never heard Danny speak normally, in a small voice. I was used to hear Danny speaking loud, being noisy to get attention.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal four people; three boys and a girl. I recognized them immediately. The boys, Simon, Seb and Patrick, along with Seb's girlfriend, Vick, looked around the room, searching for me. I pulled Sydney off of my lap and walked up to Simon. I hugged him tightly in my arms, letting a few tears fall from my eyes. He chuckled and put a distance between us, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"Bitch, I know you missed me, but no need to cry." He said. Bitch was his affectionate name for me. Not really affectionate, I know, but we've known each other since kinder garden.

Pat came up and gave me a small hug, but Seb, being bad with tears, stayed farther away and gave me a small smile and a nod. Vick looked at me sadly, and produced a little smile. Simon came back to see me and gave me the papers and a CD with the backing tracks that they worked on. I heard throats clear, and I turned to look at the people in the room.

Dougie was staring wide-eyed at my band mates. The others were just looking through the group.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guys, these people are members of Before the Storm Breaks, except for Vick here. This is Simon, A.K.A. Rayn; this is Pat, A.K.A. Captain; this is Seb, A.K.A. Crow; and this here is Seb's girlfriend, Victoria, Vick for short. She's from Argentina, but we all met in Canada before moving here for a more serious music career." Their eyes danced along when I named people.

Simon was a bit taller than me, and I stand at a beautiful 5f4 ½ inches. His hair styled in a short Mohawk, and he always wore board shorts and a blue top. Pat was the tallest of the group, standing close to 6feet. He wore light blue jeans and a black shirt, his light brown/blond hair falling into his eyes. Seb was the shortest, standing at barely 5 feet tall. His black hair fell into his ice blue eyes, and he wore a backwards cap. He was dressed only in black. Vick was the very contrary. She was tall and had brown eyes and blond hair. She dressed herself in beautiful colors, accentuating her natural tan. She was staring at Tom, with wide-eyes.

"Oh My GOD! OH MY GOD! THAT'S TOM FROM MCFLY!" she screeched. We all winced. Tom got up from the couch and walked up to her. He held his arms open and said "Give me a hug."

She jumped into his arms and squeezed him. She let go of him and turned to everyone.

"When I was told that we had to come give something to Rebecca at the hospital, I never thought I'd bump into McFly! Wait, where's Harry?" she said.

"Well, Vick, he's the reason we're all here. They were in a car accident and Harry's in the hospital. I thought you'd heard it on the news!" I replied.

"Oh, I hadn't heard. Is he doing okay?" she asked.

"Yeah; well, we think he is. He's being very unresponsive to us, but the doctors say he's making progress." Danny spoke. Dougie was still too star struck to speak. Mouth open, gaping like a fish every time he thought about speaking.

"Well, we best be off, we're all going to a premiere tonight, so we have to go get ready. You guys were invited too, but we'll tell the medias that you're still by Harry's side, not wanting to leave him." Simon said, as they made their way towards the door.

"WAIT!" Dougie screamed. Everyone looked at him.

"Can I have a picture with your band, please? I totally love your songs, their boss." He said, grinning sheepishly. The guys laughed and said sure. Doug took out his camera and gave it to Frankie, who shot up to take the picture. We got into a picture position. Pat, Simon, Dougie, Myself and then Seb. We all grinned at the small object and a flash was seen. Doug thanked us all and took the camera and checked out the picture.

"Anyone else want a picture while we're at it?" Simon asked. The Dark Elements shot up and ran towards us. Rhuben took out her camera and handed it to Julius, who took a picture of the group.

"Thank you SO much! This is so going onto our site! I can't believe we met BTSB!" Noah said. We all laughed a bit and when nobody else wanted pictures, Simon, Pat, Seb and Vick left the room. I sat back down next to Danny, letting out a small sigh. My eyes started to feel heavy, so I let them fall.

When I woke up next, I was laying across the couch, my head in Danny's lap. I heard small snores and looked up. Danny fell asleep on the couch also. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. The room was empty, except for us two, and it was dark outside. I looked at my watch, 11PM. Well, there goes my night's sleep; I told myself.

I stayed in the same position. Danny started to stir. I knew he was up when I felt his hand on my cheek and through my hair. He sighed softly.

"Why is this so complicated?" I heard him whisper. "I've known her for a day, but I feel as if I've known her for years. This can't be happening." He breathed in a shallow breath and shifted a bit under me, trying to make himself comfortable. I fell asleep again, after listening to his breathing pattern.

I woke up the next morning with an arm draped across my waist. This wasn't at all how I'd woken up last night. I turned to look around. I was still in the hospital waiting room, but the sun was up. I heard shuffling and a bit of hushed talking. I looked at the entrance and there were Tom and Doug with Giovanna and Frankie. Frankie was putting away her digital camera and they were all staring at me.

I started to sit up, but the hand on my waist pulled me back down.

"Five more minutes" I heard him mumble. My eyes widened in shock. I was spooning on a hospital couch with none other than Danny Jones from McFly. Shoot me now.

"Danny, wake up. We have company." I shook him lightly. He swatted my hands away and snuggled closer into my neck. I stared wide-eyed to the people at the door. I felt my face go from shock to pure horror as they entered and made way for the Dark Elements.

The Dark Elements gasped as the first entered, but then Riley and Rhuben giggled loudly. Danny shot up at the sound, staring at everyone in confusion.

"erm, Danny, Come with us to get some coffee downstairs." Tom said. He stood and walked over to Tom, Doug, and the girls. They left, leaving me alone with the DE.

"Well, looks like someone's crushing on someone else." Riley said

"Do ya like him?" Rhuben piped up.

"Yeah, I think I do." I said.

I suddenly heard an intake of breath at the door.

_Oh shit no._

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry this chapter took time to get out. It's been really glum over in my home town and tody is the first sunny day in about a week. So I finished this chapter today. Happy 4th of July to all the Americans, I know I'm one day late, but who cares, at least I thought of you all. Please review, it would mean so much to me! Oh, and I'm glad you guys like the fact that I'm in a band and all! I'll post up youtube links to my last performance up on the next update, if I think about it!**


	5. Falling in love

**A/N: At last, the longly awaited chapter is finally arrived. I had to re-type this multiple times, I hated the directions it was taking. Chapter dedicated to Randomrayyxx3 ; who was the only one to comment on the authors note. Enjoy all!**

**Chapter 5**

**Falling in love**

I turned in my seat sharply. There, at the door, stood Danny. He shuffled his feet a bit, looking at me and then turned his head slightly.

"I, hum, I just forgot my wallet." He said awkwardly, pointing onto the couch where his wallet was. He went over, took it, and made his way back to the door. He cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to Riley and Rhuben.

"Please, don't let me disturb you guys." He smiled a small smile and closed the door.

The twin girls started giggling like fools, leaving me petrified in my seat. It took me a bit of time to recover. The girls started to look at me with scrutinizing expressions.

"Are you okay, Becky? You're dead pale…"Riley said.

I opened my purse and took out my compact mirror. I stared at myself, seeing what she meant. I closed it and put it back in my purse, setting it down beside me. I focused my attention on what happened moments before hand, and blushed crimson.

"On no...He heard me. Shit. Crap, doodle-snap! I can't believe it! He probably thinks that I'm bonkers, liking him only after about two days."

"Well, we never said his name after he left, so he probably thinks it's someone else! OH NO! Becky, you HAVE to tell him! Before it's too late, come on!" Rhuben said.

"No way, I'm not telling him anything now…I'll wait a while before saying anything else." I said, sighing.

"As you wish, Lady Rebecca," Riley said, mocking the late 1800's.

We turned silent, just thinking about loads of things. I was thinking about how awkward it would be to have Danny in my flat after this morning. Us waking up, spooning on a hospital couch and then him hearing me say that I like somebody. We sat in silence for a little while longer until a cell phone rang.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found  
you stand in the rain_

Rhuben stuck her hand in her bag and rummaged through it until she found her small phone.

"Hello? … Uh huh, yeah, sure Tom. Okay, We're coming. See you soon!" She closed the phone.

"That was Tom. He wants me and Riley to go downstairs to meet them. He said you should go see Harry for a bit, clear your head, just talk to your cousin and watch over him."

"Okay" I said whilst nodding. The twins smiled at me and grabbed their bags, making their way out of the room towards where Tom and the others were waiting for them. I grabbed my purse and made my way out also, but going towards Harry's room. Once arrived, I opened the door and stopped short. Sitting on a chair next to the bed was none other than Danny Jones, fiddling with his thumbs. He looked up as he saw me approaching and just stared at me.

"I'm sorry. I'll just wait outside until you're finished." I said, stepping back out and closing the door.

"Wait!" Danny said. I opened the door again to see him standing from his seat, with one hand extended towards the door and the other one in his hair. He seemed tired, exhausted. He had purple circles under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. His cheeks seemed red and his eyes seemed blotchy. He had bee crying.

I walked into the room and closed the door. I set down my purse and walked over to him, grabbing him into a hug. He held me tightly against him, shaking as sobs came more frequently throughout his body. I gripped on tighter and started to cry myself. We stayed like that for a while, letting all the unshed tears fall.

Once all my tears had stopped, I took a step back, releasing my tight hold on Danny. I wiped my teary eyes and water stained cheeks with my hands. Danny hadn't removed his hands from around me, so I looked up to his face. His face was tear stained, and his eyes were red and puffy from the crying. We looked into each others eyes deeply, and he brought me back for a hug. I held onto him tightly while he whispered that everything would be okay, and that Harry was a strong man, he'd get through it.

I pressed my head to his chest and let him rub my back in a soothing manner. After a while, a knock was heard at the door. Aunt Emma and my mother came in, followed by my uncle.

"I'm sorry, Danny, Becky, but the others thought that you guys would like to go home, freshen up, change clothes and go out to eat, maybe get a bit more sleep?" my aunt told us.

"Sure, we'll see you later." I walked up to my mom and aunt, gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and did the same to my uncle. Danny gave a kiss on the cheek and a hug to my mother, and a handshake to my uncle. He held onto my shoulders and steered me out of the room. We walked out of the hospital together, him holding me close to him as we made our way past the reporters. They asked us questions and we just kept walking.

We arrived at the car and jumped in. I started to drive and asked Danny where we were going.

"Let's go back to the flat, that way, we can freshen up and sleep a bit more. I don't know for you, but I didn't sleep very well last night." He said, looking at me.

"I didn't sleep well either, so it's a plan. I've got a bit of food at home, so we can eat a small lunch also." He nodded and turned to look out of the window. The rest of the ride home was done in silence. We walked in and I went to the kitchen, Danny followed me.

"Can you start lunch? Make what you'd like, I'm not fussy. I need to go change the sheets in the guest room for you." He nodded and opened the fridge. He rummaged through it and I left for what would be his room for an undetermined amount of time.

I changed the bedding and put the used sheets in the laundry basket in my wardrobe. I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair, trying to get it out of my eyes. The movement briefly made my hair stay away from my eyes, but my fringe fell right back into them. I huffed and went to the bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands, teeth and face and put a headband to keep the hair out of my face.

After being refreshed, I made my way towards the kitchen. I stopped at the door and perched myself on the frame, watching the scene before me unfold. Danny was standing in front of the stove, humming a tune, occasionally blowing out a few words to the song. I instantly recognized the tune as one from their new album called Falling in love. I adored the song.

I felt my face break into a smile as I watched Danny dancing a bit while stirring the contents of the pan. As he finished humming and dancing, I started clapping.

"Bravo, Mister Jones, Bravo." I said. He turned and looked at me, shocked, but his expression changed as he looked towards the ground, a small blush playing across his cheeks.

"Ah, so you saw that, didn't you?" he said whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, I did. It was very entertaining." I said as I walked towards the stove. "What are you making?"

"Pasta; I hope you don't mind. Your fridge is poorly stocked. We'll have to go grocery shopping if you want us to survive the while that I live here with you. I'm not too fond of hospital food, either." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

I laughed a bit and told him we could go after we ate. He dished out the plates of pasta and we sat at the kitchen table, eating the edible food Danny made for us, while talking a bit to get to know each other more. When we finished, I stood and took our plates, bringing them to the sink. I threw in some soap and started to wash the plates and utensils. I didn't see the utility of having a dishwasher in the flat since I lived alone. I set the plates up to dry and turned my attention to Danny.

"Ready to go, Jones?" I asked him.

"Always" he answered me with a smile.

**A/N: Ta-daaaaa! Hope you liked it. I worked extra-hard on it, so it wouldn't seem shitty.  
Alright, I have to tell you all this. We are currently doing renovations at the house. The bathroom is being re-done and the roof is being re-done also. The 'rents tore down the bathroom, which is next to my room, on friday. Saturday, my dad's friend was over to break the ciment and replace the wood, ciment and grouting/tiles.**

**I had a mishap on saturday. I had to open a door, but the ciment boards were a bit over the door. I told myself that if I didn't open the door too much, I wouldn't hit the boards. Wrong answer. I opened the door a bit, and it hit the ciment boards, which fell onto my right thigh. There were four in total, all one inch thick. So now, I have this huge purple and blue bruising with bumps. It hurts and stings, lucky me, but it's my life, I guess.**

**So yeah, had to share that with you all, cause it's too many words for Twitter =P**

**Randomrayyxx3 : The I&W concert was amazing. Sam Beam is fucking hilarious (sorry for the language)! He has such a passion while singing, but I think he was as high off the weed fumes emerging from the crowds as someone who actually smoked it first hand. I absolutly loved it. If you can go see him at least once in you rlife, do it, you won't regret it. Thanks for the review =)**


	6. Point of View

**A/N: Not nearly as long as the usual, and I'm sorry about that. Thanks to Randomrayyx3 and DE10 for reviewing, it made me happy :D This chapter is more of a filler, bringing in a bit more story line than I anticipated, but it's worth the try. Another Author's note at the bottom. Enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

**Point of view**

We were walking down alley and alley of food at the grocery store. Danny kept bringing me junk food, like chips, crisps, soda, and a couple of alcoholic beverages. I shook my head and looked up to him, smiling.

"Danny, you'll be paying for the junk food if you keep it up. You're completely covering up my healthy food with all of those. You're totally squishing the salad and the bananas." I laughed a bit.

"Well, I'll pay for all, and don't let Tom know you bought bananas. He'll be over to your house to throw them away. He thinks they're vile and repulsing." He said. He then pushed my hands off the cart and took my place steering it, swerving throw the other carts up to the cash register. He put everything on the conveyer belt and took out his wallet. I put my hand on his arm, a questioning gesture. He held up his hand to me, and took out his credit card, handing it over to the lady.

"Danny," I whispered, "why are you paying?"

"Well, goldilocks, you've already offered me a place to stay. I might as well help you out by paying the groceries, which are mostly my stuff anyways" he said, putting the conversation as the lady handed him his card back. He smiled at her and took the bags in one hand, grabbing mine in his other hand.

He pulled me towards the car, where I unlocked the back, telling Danny to put the groceries in there, before making my way towards the driver's side. He seemed keen to take his time, so I honked and rolled down the window, throwing my head and arm out, and screamed.

"Danny Jones, if you're not in this car in 5 seconds, I'm leaving without you!" I laughed again. I'd never laughed so much in all my life. I loved this feeling, to be free and joyous. I think Danny brought that on. I looked at the rearview mirror and didn't see him near. I unbuckled myself and threw open my door. I stepped out and looked around, saying his name.

I spotted him a couple of cars down towards the exit. I started making my way towards him, but saw that he had company. A beautiful dark haired girl was leaning against a car, and Danny was just standing before her. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but not any kind of tears; angry tears, hurt tears. I went back to my car, jumped in, buckled up and starting it.

It came to life with a deafening roar. I backed out of the space carefully. Danny was looking at me, straight in the eyes, a look of sheer terror sporting his face. I put the car in park, revved the engine a couple of times and changed the gear from parked to drive. I shot out of the parking lot, leaving Danny behind.

I arrived home quickly, where I unloaded the food and drinks from the back and ran to the door. I unlocked it and stepped in, locking it again once I was inside. I pressed my back against the door and let myself slide down to the floor. There, I put my head in my hands and took shaky breaths.

I shook my head after a while. I stood and took the bags into the kitchen, emptying the contents that were healthy into the cupboards and fridge and left the junk in the bags, that way I can leave them at the hospital for Danny later on.

After putting the products away, I went to my bedroom and flopped onto the bed, where I stayed, laying motionless for a couple of hours. I let traitor tears make their way down my cheeks. Every time I heard my cell phone ring, I felt a wage of nausea come over me, making it hard for me to breathe.

After an endless amount of hours and tears, I sat in my bed. I wiped my cheeks and made way towards the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair, applied new make-up and readjusted my clothes. I went to the bedroom and grabbed my purse, went towards the kitchen and grabbed Danny's bags and stepped out of the house towards my car.

I jumped in and made way towards the hospital, once again. When I arrived, I grabbed Danny's bags and walked towards the doors, not paying any attention to the reporters who kept thrusting their microphones and cameras in my face. I stopped outside the waiting room, where I could hear people talking. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Instantly, the conversation stopped. I walked in, dropped the bags and walked right back out.

I went towards Harry's room, hoping not to have to explain myself. To my luck, nobody was in Harry's room except for Harry himself. I sat on the chair next to his bed. I took his hand in mine and let my head fall onto the mattress, where I let more traitor tears fall out of my eyes. I heard the door opening and closing, but at that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was cry my eyes out.

As I continued to cry, I felt a hand on my back, rubbing calming circles. The tears started to be less pronounced and after a curt moment, they stopped. I lifted my head and wiped my cheeks and rubbed my eyes. I muttered thanks to the person who was there. A soft 'no problem' was heard. I turned and looked straight into pools of blue and my breath hitched as I stared into Danny's eyes.

They held so much emotion; I was captivated by the pools of blue. This was it, time for explanations.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was ready to go up on wednesday, but I haven't been feeling very well these past few days. I don't know if it's because of the newly found heat in Canada, or if there's a virus running around, but I haven't been feeling good.**

**Last night, I went to see Harry Potter 6. BEST MOVIE EVER. All the special effects and that stuff was really amazing. I seriously need to go see it again. I love Harry and Ron in this one :D**

**My updates aren't frequent, because I'm curently working, since febuary, on a book that I wish to be published called "My mother had it worse". It's a story about a 20 year old girl who never knew her mom. Her dad commited suicide when she was 16, she's raped by her step-grand-dad, her best friend is almost beaten to death, she goes through numerous court appearences to sentence the step-grand-dad, leaves to live in Liverpool, England with her lawyer/parents best friend. Makes friends there, then learns all about her mom and dad's childhood (her mom was rapped by step-grand-dad and beaten at school. Got pregnant and killed by grand-mother). So yeah, very dramatic, and not so young teen book. But hopefully, I'll write it well enough to make an impact.**

**Also, in 10 or 11 days, I'm leaving for about a week and a half. I'll be going into a very small town 8 or 9 hours away from my place, without my parents, to spend ime with a friend that I met a year ago. Of course, I'll try to update before leaving and all, but I can't promise anything.**

**I have 3 chapters of dull driving theory to read per day until the 22nd, then reviewing the notes and taking internet tests before I actually do the written exam on the 27th, so that's time consuming, about a 5h job per day. So yeah, I'll try my best to update. Toodles, and REVIEW :D**


	7. Corrupted

He awkwardly raised his hand to the back of his neck, scratching by the hair line. He let out an audible shrug, his glance deviating to look at the door. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, clinging tightly onto Harry's hand. He then decided to speak.

"Becky, why'd you leave?"

"I saw you with that girl, so I just left. I told myself she could bring you here."

"Do you know who that girl is?" Danny asked me.

"Not a clue, but you seemed pretty absorbed by her."

"Becky, the girl I was with is my sister, Vicky. She spotted us and got my attention! She wanted to know how Harry's doing, because I didn't call her with news and she can't work up the courage to come down here to see for herself."

I remained silent. I had never seen Danny's sister, let alone known that he had one.

"But Becky, you never really answered the question. Why'd you leave?"

"It upset me." I told him shyly.

"Why?" He seemed confused by my answer.

"Because Danny, some things are better left unsaid."

"Becky, you tell me now."

"No, Danny."

"God damn it, Rebecca! I'm not fucking stupid! People always assume that I am, but I have a head on my shoulders, I understand what people tell me and the actions that they do! You're the only one who keeps confusing me, and I hate it! Just tell me already, get over with it!"

I was stunned. Never had anyone told me something like that, especially after only knowing them for about 2 days. I stalled for a few minutes, trying to find something to say. Once I'd finally found what to tell him, the door opened to reveal Sidney. He walked in and came to me.

"Becky, how is he? I miss him." He said. He climbed onto the bed and I took him into my arms; saved by the little kid.

"I know as much as you do right now, sweetie. We just have to stay strong, and to show him all the love and support that we have."

I started bouncing Sydney in my arms, as he snuggled his head into my neck. Danny took one long, hard, disgusted look at me, shook his head and left the room. I tightened my grip on Sydney, and I felt a tear escape my eye, followed by a full stream. Sydney pushed himself back and looked at me, and he wiped away the tears, and studied my eyes.

"It'll all be okay Becky, it has to be." He told me, before snuggling back into my neck. If only he knew.

**A/N:Hey guys, I'd like to thank .Kiko, who gave me an amazing suggestion for the chapter (that I followed to a T, really). So thank you very, very much! Also ; it took everything in me to write this. I've been stuck in bed all week, I tore a muscle in my bum while doing something similar to a sit up (instead of pushing you body up, you're on your back and you bring your knees to your chest). So yeah...**

**I also have been working on multiple other stories...I started a new one three days ago, "And then he played". It's so much more personal, because it's a true story that happened to me, so yeah...**

**My cousin is arriving on monday, the 24th. She's coming here for a year, so we need to clean and make her feel welcomed.**

**School is starting on the 31st, and I need to throw myself into my studies, because I need an 85% average in 5 course to go straight to University (not going by our college program); and I need to find myself a job, so that I can go to England in summer 2010.**

**Sorry the chapter wasn't long, but it's a filler... if anyone wants to take over, tell me please, because I've got way too many things to concentrate on to keep this going.**

**Thanks,**

**Gen  
**


	8. Smile

**A/N: Read the AN at the bottom, please :)**

A couple of days passed by without a word or glance from Danny. Every moment spent away from him tore my heart. Obviously, I wasn't in love with him, I just had a serious crush on him. Oh, and you can't forget lust, because that man is gorgeous.

I spent my days sitting next to Harry's bed and going home for a shower. I barely ate and rarely slept. The accident had taken it's toll on me, and I was waiting for my beloved cousin to open his eyes so that I could finally start acting like the living again.

The boys and their girlfriends came in a couple of times a day to check on Harry, and Tom tried to force food down my throat. Danny never showed his face around anymore. The guys said he locked himself into his room with his guitar, and only left it to go meet Vicky at the restaurant a couple of days ago. The charming members of D.E. stopped by twice or thrice a week, bringing me games and newspapers to occupy my time with. I only ever aknowledged Sidney.

It wasn't until about two weeks after my discussion with Danny that my phone beeped, announcing that I had a new voicemail. I picked it up and tapped in my code. Seconds later, a beautiful and familiar voice filled my ears and made my heart sing.

"Becky..? Um, this is Danny. I just wanted to talk to you, but I guess you're asleep, or busy, or screening your calls so that you don't pick up by mistake. But, yeah, um, as I said, I just wanted to talk to you, but I guess i'll have to wait. Give me a ring back when you get this message if you want to talk, alright? Okay, well, um, bye Becky."

My heart swelled. Danny Jones was calling me, telling me that he wanted to talk to me. I got tears to my eyes, and I tried to hold them back, but I couldn't. Slowly, the tears started to overflow, and spill down my cheeks. I hastilly wiped them away. I heard a deep cough, and a couple more, until it started a coughing fit, as if someone was choking. I quickly turned my eyes to Harry, his face scrunched up and red from the effort of coughing. I quickly stood and ran to the door, tearing it open. I screamed for help, and a couple of nurses came running into the room, pushing me out of their way as they worked on Harry.

I brought my hands to my mouth, breathing hard and crying at the same time. I was happy that he was showing signs of life, but unhappy as to the way he seemed to be fighting a losing battle with himself. Seconds later, Tom, Dougie and Danny arrived, running down the corridor to me. Tom grabbed me in his arms, trying to soothe me, asking me what was wrong, what had happened. My eyes stayed open wide, and my hands on my mouth. I felt myself start hyperventilating. The last thing I remember was hearing my name being called and then _**bam**_, everything went black.

* * *

I came to in a hard bed, and I opened my eyes to a very bright room. My head hurt, and when I opened my eyes, I saw dark spots dance across my vision. I had a hard time remembering what had happened to me, until the images of Harry choking, me hyperventilating and hearing the guys call my name appeared in my mind. I gasped and sprang up, looking around to see if I was alone or not. Danny was slouched in a lone chair by the bed, one hand to his mouth and one resting on the arm. He looked up when I sprang, and let out a sigh of relief. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes and forehead.

"Thank God you're awake. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something happened to you, too." He leaned forward in his chair, so that his elbows were now resting on his thighs.

"What's wrong with Harry? I mean, is he okay, did he have a seizure, is he still alive?" My heart was beating faster than ever, and I became dizzy thinking of the many possibilities of what could've happened to my cousin.

"He's okay, he's awake now. The choking was because he started breathing on his own again, but the tube was in his airways. Doctor said it was normal, and that there shouldn't be a problem. Harry doesn't really remember what happened the night of the accident, but he remembers you holding onto his hand and talking to him. He said he heard you crying, and talking to him. He's been asking about you. He's all woried up some in that hospital bed of his. You shouldn't have done that, you gave us all a right scare."

"I'm sorry, I thought he was dying. I was so scared, then the nurses pushed me out of the room and you guys arrived and it was all so much to handle, I think my mind went on overload and just crashed for a while. I'm good now."

"Alright, come on, then" He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and stood. For a couple of seconds, the room started to spin around me. Danny caught me by the waist and waited until I was ready to start walking. We made our way to Harry's room, him still holding onto my waist and me, still holding onto his hand. Once we arrived, Tom told us that Harry was sleeping and that I should go home to rest a bit, and that he and Doug would stay at the hospital with Harry in case something was to happen.

Danny navigated me towards my car. He took my keys and sat me in the passenger's side seat. He then made his way around to the driver's seat and started the car. He drove in silence, but kept sneaking glances my way. Once home, he helped me into the house and into the living room. He sat on the couch with me and let out a heavy sigh.

"Becky, I think we need to talk. What happened two weeks ago, in the hospital room, after you ran away? I know you weren't going to explain anything to me then, but I'm begging you, please, tell me what was up. I need to know, for my own sanity. I've been going mad for the past weeks, different scenarios in my mind, playing one after the other, from you telling me you were pregnant to telling me you were dying. Please, I'm tired of driving myself off the wall with this. I need to know."

When I lifted my head, and saw his face, I knew that I had to tell him, right there and then. But the only question that was going through my mind was how?

**A/N: As you all can see, I'm giving this a try again. Everything is going well for me right now, and I couldn't be happier in my life (well, actually, I could, but let's just say that Robert Pattinson is unavailable to me right at this moment) ... I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter, it took me about 3 hours to write this little bit, I've had no inspiration at all with all of this! So, Yeah... leave me some love, please? xx**


	9. Love is found in unlucky circumstances

_"Maybe you're lovable, maybe you're my snowflake -"_

I rushed to grab my phone. I hadn't time to greet the person that I heard my mothers rushed words on the line.

"_Sweety? Are you okay? Where are you?"_

"I'm with Danny, mum, everything is fine. I was just overwhelmed when Hazza woke up."

Her worried tones came back on the line as my eyes crossed Danny's. His expression seemed pained, as well as annoyed.

"Listen mum, I'll talk to you later, okay? Danny and I were just talking. Love you"

I barely heard her response as I hung up the phone. Head bowed, unsure how to react. I felt his hand carress my cheek before grabing my chin and lifting my head up. My eyes were met once more by beautiful seas of blue.

Before I knew it, his lips were inches from mine.

"Tell me you don't want this, and I'll leave you be. Tell me you don't want to kiss me as much as I do and I'll leave you alone."

My only response was to press my lips to his, hard. Time stood still. I craved the closeness, the feelings surging from my stomach were unreal. I couldn't stop, I needed him like my lungs needed air, like the body needed water to survive.

After what seemed like hours, which to be honest, was only about a minute or two, our lips broke apart. We kept close to each other, our breathing eratic. We stole a few more kisses before Danny broke into a grin.

_"I knew you couldn't resist my charms." _

__I lightly slapped his chest. "Arse", I muttreed under my breath. "Come on, Casanova. My cousin's waiting for me!" I grabbed his hand and drug him out.

_"Wait, where does this leave us?"_

__"Where do you think it leaves us?" I said with a wink. A massive grin came to his face and he happily followed me out of the room and into the hospital corridor.

A/N: oh hello, if you're still reading. I just wanted to give a final chapter, after about... 2years? I wanted to make a happy ending, even though that's not what I'm living at this moment. My fiancé died a month and a half ago, after a lengthy battly with cancer, and I've completly lost a passion for writing ever since he was diagnosed. PLease enjoy the final chapter for him and thank you guys for the support on the story x


End file.
